The Fate of Rebirth and Death
by Cheezeball
Summary: Hades the god of death has fallen in love with the goddess of Springtime and Rebith, Persephone. Hades has no clue if she feels the same, but as their path unfolds before them, they find true feelings about each other and overcome obstacles in their their path.
1. Chapter 1

Persephone and Hades

Hades P.O.V Chapter 1

'_She is so beautiful' _Hades thought to himself as he watched the beautiful, young goddess, Persephone race through the fields in a tag game with 8 forest nymphs. _'She is the goddess of springtime and rebirth, why would she like me, the God of death?' _Hades pondered, but as he did, he didn't realize that he had shifted alerting the nymphs and the goddess that he was here. Thank goodness that they didn't know who his was, or exactly where his was. Then one of the forest nymphs dashed madly across the field to a hidden cottage on one side of the meadow. When the nymph returned, she brought a very flustered mother, Demeter. When Demeter reached her daughter, she was worried sick, but tried to stay calm. Hades couldn't her what they were saying, but he heard a loud groan coming from Persephone. The sound of her melodic voice made Hades shiver. Seeing her walk towards her cottage, Hades had to act quickly, or else he would have to wait another day to see the beautiful spring goddess again. He stood up and walked to the meadow. Hades stepped out of the shadows and walked faster towards the 2 goddesses. "Demeter…" he said in his soft, booming voice. Demeter turned around, when she saw Hades, she turned pale. "Y-y-yes H-hades?" Demeter stuttered. " I was wondering if you could look into the 'Poison Trick'? The mortals had been rude to Demeter, in some ways. Some had lasted longer than others, so she had punished the mortals until they had thoroughly apologized to her. " The mortals deserve a punishment for being so rude to me." Hades was slightly irritated that the 'Barley mother' had punished the mortals for being rude, that is understandable but, she should have given Hades at least a on heads-up on the whole thing. In the underworld, when a person dies, Hades has to judge the souls to decide if they go to one of the three fields: Asphodel, Tartarus, or Elysium. It gets very tiring to judge souls nonstop without a break. If the soul-judger does not have a break, he/she will be bedridden for a week, too tired to get up. Hades had told Demeter what he has to go through every night. But the goddess, was not listening. Now, it took a lot to get Hades angry, but by some magical power Hades's youngest brother, Zeus could do it in a sentence. Suddenly Hades's dog, Cerberus had walked out of the shadow of the forest. Cerberus, in the underworld was 180 feet tall, and had three heads. When Cerberus was in the mortal world, he had lost his three heads, and tall figure. He was 3 feet tall with one head, but one eye was a different color from the other. When Persephone saw the dog she bent down and held out her hand for Cerberus to sniff. When Demeter saw what her daughter was doing (now petting Cerberus) she lunged towards her daughter. Hades and Cerberus had a look of shook/confusion on their faces. "Excuse me," said Demeter now angry, "We must make haste." Without another word, Demeter ran practically dragging Persephone with her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 PERSEPHONE'S P.O.V

It was sometime around noon, and Persephone was out playing tag with 8 of the forest nymphs. Then one of the forest nymphs stopped running, and paused. Then a rustle came from the line of trees that surrounded the meadow they were playing in. The pausing forest nymph madly ran over to the cottage on the side of the meadow where Persephone and her mother Demeter lived. Then a nymph and a flustered mother ran from the cottage to her daughters un-needed aid. "PERSEPHONE!" shouted her mother as she approached with the worried nymph at her side. "What mother?" she tried her best to sound concerned. "One of the nymphs told me that they had heard rustling in the tree line!" her mother said so quickly that it took Persephone a second to understand what her mother had just said. '_The noise!' _thought Persephone. "Yes mother there was a noise in the forest" But before Persephone could say anything else, Demeter interrupted. "We have to go inside right now!" Demeter said as she started walking towards the cottage. Persephone groaned and started to follow her mother. Just then she noticed movement in the shadows, then a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards them. so rude to me." Hades was slightly irritated that the 'Barley mother' had punished the mortals for being rude, that is understandable but, she should have given Hades at least a on heads-up on the whole thing. In the underworld, when a person dies, Hades has to judge the souls to decide if they go to one of the three fields: Asphodel, Tartarus, or Elysium. It gets very tiring to judge souls nonstop without a break. If the soul-judger does not have a break, he/she will be bedridden for a week, too tired to get up. Hades had told Demeter what he has to go through every night. But the goddess, was not listening. Now, it took a lot to get Hades angry, but by some magical power Hades's youngest brother, Zeus could do it in a sentence. Suddenly Hades's dog, Cerberus had walked out of the shadow of the forest. Cerberus, in the underworld was 180 feet tall, and had three heads. When Cerberus was in the mortal world, he had lost his three heads, and tall figure. He was 3 feet tall with one head, but one eye was a different color from the other. When Persephone saw the dog she bent down and held out her hand for Cerberus to sniff. When Demeter saw what her daughter was doing (now petting Cerberus) she lunged towards her daughter. Hades and Cerberus had a look of shook/confusion on their faces. "Excuse me," said Demeter now angry, "We must make haste." Without another word, Demeter ran practically dragging Persephone with her. While she was following her mother, she took a quick glance at Hades when wasn't looking. When Persephone saw the tall god she instantly knew that she had a crush on him!

**HEY GUYS! ITS CHEEZEBALL HERE! I'm new to writing on , but i think i kinda have the hang of it! Please review this story! i will continue to write this story! COSTUCTIONAL ADVICE WILL BE EXECPTED! THANKS!**


End file.
